


Scent of Home

by WrandomThots



Series: Our Little Family [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby!Youngjae, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, alpha!Jaebum, omega!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: An uneventful, but lovely morning at the Park-Im household.





	Scent of Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been flanked by exams for 45 days straight, and that is excluding my project and assignment submissions. I signed up for Master's in Chemistry, not Master's in Writing Exams. -_-  
> But meh, this is sort of like a come back? Idk, my writing's gotten a bit rusty; that coupled with my writer's block isn't helping me update, honestly.
> 
> I'm trying my best, I hope I'm able to finish all my stories (Fear not, I haven't forgotten about No Strings Attached). This story is just me trying to get back into my zone (LOL).

Sometimes, just sometimes, Jinyoung wished he could go back, back to a time when he could sleep in on the weekends, waking up to the smell of sandalwood and wet earth, the clock showing a quarter to twelve. He still woke up to the smell of sandalwood and wet earth, his Alpha's musky scent enveloping him, much like the man himself, only it was at a quarter to six now.

Gently prying Jaebum's hands away, Jinyoung got up from the bed, tip toeing towards the nursery at the end of the hall. He turned the lock slowly, opening the door with caution, before stepping in. The first rays of sunshine were beginning to enter the cozy little room, making their way past the translucent drapes, falling on the carpeted floor.  
It was only a matter of time before Youngjae woke up, and so Jinyoung waited, staring fondly at his little pup.

Peering into the crib, Jinyoung almost guffawed at his little one's weird stance, limbs spread out and mouth agape, hands balled into tiny little fists. Slowly, he stirred, stretching some more, if that was even possible, blabbering something as he willed his eyes to open.

Youngjae broke into a smile, bright and happy, on seeing Jinyoung standing by his crib, reaching out for him.

"-pa, Appa,"

"Good Morning, Baby. Did you sleep well?" Jinyoung picked up the pup, peppering the round face with incessant kisses, making Youngjae giggle. His two front incisors shone, his only teeth in fact, as he fisted his Appa's sweater, basking in the attention, satisfied with his morning dose of 'po-po's. Jinyoung slowly led them to the bathroom, running lukewarm water into the blue baby tub, Youngjae squealing as his father handed him his penguin squishy toy.

"Let's give you a bath, shall we?" Youngjae gurgled, affirmative. Jinyoung gently lowered him into the tub, rubbing the dandelion scented baby wash between his fingers as he worked up a lather. "Baby, give me your hands?" Jinyoung asked, and Youngjae dropped his penguin immediately, raising his hands, trying to grab Jinyoung's sweater. The elder cooed, rubbing the soap along the tubby little hands, Youngjae kicking his legs in excitement as the bubbles appeared.

"Ba-bu!" He squealed, trying to catch them between his palms, bursting them in the process. Jinyoung was quick to make more, smiling, seeing his baby babbling away happily.

He didn't mind waking up early, not at all, not if he got to spend time with his little pup.

 

Jinyoung was gently mashing apples, transferring them into Youngjae's yellow baby bowl, when his other baby woke up, whining about waking up alone, about being devoid of his morning kisses. Jinyoung rolled his eyes as Jaebum came into view, lips puckered into a full blown pout, his body cocooned by their huge duvet, which the elder had draped around himself.

"Jinyoungie~" he whined, wobbling into the living room, and Youngjae turned slowly in his high chair, which he was bouncing on before, reaching out for the alpha.

"Dada! Dada!"

Jaebum was on him in an instant, lifting him up and swirling him around.

"Good Morning, Sunshine~ How are we today?" He baby talked, bopping the baby's nose, making him laugh. The elder proceeded to kiss his fat cheeks next, nibbling on the soft skin.

"Don't eat our baby!" Jinyoung chided, sitting down with Youngjae's bowl and sippy cup, glaring playfully at his mate. "But I'm so hungry~" the elder whined. "My stomach is empty because I didn't get my morning popos." He pouted, and Youngjae suddenly held his face in his tiny palms.

"Give po-po!" The little one declared, giving his father a wet smooch, as Jinyoung laughed heartily. "Aish, this father and son duo and your insatiable need for popos!" True, both of them were very demanding when it came to kisses.

"Appa give Dada popo too?" Jaebum asked cheekily, Youngjae looking on as well, waiting for an extra dose of morning kisses.

"Of course," Jinyoung smiled.

He could never reject his two favourite people in the world anyway, the third one on the way.

 

Ah, Life was Swell.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna make this a series? Idk, what do you people think? Let me know! :)


End file.
